Cold
by GhostAuthor
Summary: *Sequel to Sweet.* Storybrooke is experiencing a heat wave, so Mr. Gold gives Belle something to cool her down. Rumbelle and ice cream fluff.


**Disclaimer:**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

"How do you wear that?"

Mr. Gold looked up from his plate at Belle. "Wear what, sweetheart?"

"The suit," she said, pointing at his usual dark suit and tie. "It's practically one hundred degrees outside. How are you not sweating like a pig in that?"

Gold chuckled. Storybrooke had been feeling a bit of a heat wave lately. Everyone had either chosen to wear less clothing or to stay inside with air conditioning. Even the town's former mayor, Regina, had forgone her usual black clothing to keep cool. Gold, on the other hand, had walked happily up the street in a black suit and tie to have lunch at Granny's with Belle.

"It's quite simple, dearie. Magic."

"You're using magic to keep yourself cool?"

"Yes, but it's not by choice," he added hastily. "It's another side effect that came with my curse."

He reached across the table and placed his left hand over hers. Belle shivered. His hands were like ice. "You're freezing."

"My body automatically cools down or heats up to deal with the temperature around me," he said squeezing her hand lightly. "How else do you think I wore those leather pants without cooking myself?"

Belle blushed at the memory of his old attire. "I did always wonder how you could stand those things."

He grinned at her. "You must have wondered a lot the way you stared at me."

Belle blushed harder. "It was only once or twice! I was curious."

"Sure you were, but I forgive you. Now, how about we try something that will help cool you off?"

She remembered her earlier experience with chocolate and nodded. Gold quickly waved over Ruby and ordered a bowl of three scoops of ice cream with two spoons. Belle had heard the term around town lately, but she had yet to try it herself. Mr. Gold, however, had. Ruby knew this and grinned.

"Right away, Mr. Creamy."

Gold glared after her. "Stop calling me that!"

Ever since the mine incident, Mr. Gold had started being nicer to Ruby and Granny. He still collected his rent every month from them, but he liked the fact that Ruby had become friends with Belle. He respected her loyalty to those close to her and had started leaving large tips whenever she waited on him and Belle.

Belle giggled at his scowl at the nickname. "Why did she just call you Mr. Creamy?"

"Your friend has the insane notion that I'm obsessed with ice cream."

"Are you?"

He scoffed. "Hardly. I just enjoy it is all."

"Is ice cream really that good?"

"Oh yes. It all depends on what flavor you like, really, but to me it's all delicious."

Belle saw a dreamy smile appear in his face and realized that Ruby was probably right about his obsession. "What's your personal favorite?"

"I like just about every flavor but vanilla is the best."

"He likes it so much that he nearly ate the entire vat once," Ruby interjected, placing a bowl with two spoons in front of them. "He was nearly as bad as you were with iced tea."

"That will be all, Ruby!" Gold snapped.

Ruby and Belle simply smiled. "Yes sir, Rumpelstiltskin, sir."

Ruby left quickly before he could threaten to raise their rent, and Belle looked at the ice cream.

"I didn't know which one you'd like, so I decided to start with the three basic flavors," Gold said passing her a spoon. "We'd better eat this before it melts. White is vanilla, brown is chocolate, and the pink one is strawberry."

He then wasted no time digging it to the scoop of vanilla with his spoon. Belle took a bite of chocolate herself and smiled. It tasted just like the candy bar he'd given her only colder. She started eating quickly, and Gold stopped and watched her with a knowing smile.

"Ow!" Belle cried suddenly, clutching her head.

Mr. Gold laughed at her making her glared back at him. "That, dearie, is what happens when you eat ice cream quickly. It's called a brain freeze and don't worry, it'll pass soon."

"You didn't think to warn me?"

"Experience can be a cruel but excellent teacher. Besides, no one told you to eat so quickly."

Belle blushed then. He did have a point. "Alright. That one was my fault."

He smiled mischievously at her, and Belle then noticed the white spot on his nose. Without a word, she leaned across the table and licked the ice cream off his nose. Gold's eyes widened at her actions, but he did not protest. She then moved down and captured his lips with her mouth.

"Cold," she murmured softly against his lips. "but delicious. I think I'm going to need another taste."

Gold smiled at her impishly. "Feel free, sweetheart. Can't have you overheating, now can we?"

_**FIN**_

**I'M FREE! To express my happiness that my exams are over and that the Mayans were wrong, I wrote you guys a little something. **


End file.
